1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to determining the impact of centrifugal force upon an automotive vehicle in passing through a curve of a road to ascertain a safe curve speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Much effort has been directed upon the impact or influence of centrifugal force upon an automotive vehicle in negotiating a curve of a road to have the speed of the vehicle retained within a safe driving limit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,593 to Sartor, a device is disclosed which provides an alarm to indicate when a vehicle is exceeding a pre-set speed limit in rounding a curve.
U.S. Patent No. 4,349,809 to Tomes discloses an apparatus detecting an unsafe angle of inclination of a motor vehicle in negotiating a curve and an alarm is sounded when a pre-set safe limit of speed and degree of inclination are exceeded.
U.S. Patent No. 4,386,674 to Sugata provides means to prevent oversteering on a curve by increasing the force required to turn the steering wheel in relation to the speed of travel.
As indicated by the above reference material, effort has been made to pre-set limits for movement of the vehicle. However it is desirable to determine the impact of centrifugal force upon an automotive vehicle in traveling through a curve for the purpose of posting or signing the curve with an upper safe speed limit.